Save Me
by dark raven06
Summary: Cyborg gets hurt in a battle, and may not make it without the help of the doctor that built him, Dr. Hadaway (no pun intended). This makes Raven deal with her feelings for her friend. What will she do? (WARNING:Very mild cursing)COMPLETE
1. The Beginning

Please...Someone.... Help me...Somebody...save me.... From the darkness! My mind...my thoughts and dreams are taking over! Won't someone help me??

"AAAH!" Raven bolted upright from her slumber. _What was that dream about? Who was I calling out to? I've **never** needed help before...I don't know how long I can last..without...._ She pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind before they could take any part of her self-control away.

It was 5:00 am, She knew that she would never get back to sleep, so she went to the den with one of her leather-bound books. Raven enjoyed the solitude. It gave her a chance to clear her thoughts. She knew that in a few hours that the others would awaken and start another noisy, boisterous day. She didn't mind that as much. Sometimes the dark girl longed for someone to understand. Someone to hold her when things got tough...Someone to love her.

Goddamnit! Why are **those** thoughts coming up again? What's wrong with me??

Raven turned around to see Cyborg standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing up so early Rae?" asked the half-robot teen.

"I should ask the same of you Cyborg.."

"I was getting ready to do a early work out. I like to work-out alone sometimes, ya know?"

"..."

"_Soo_, you never **did** tell me why you are up so early.."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Ok...well, see ya at breakfast, ok Rae?"

"...sure."

Then Cyborg left to go to the work out room. Raven felt her face all flushed and she was short of breath.

What **is** going on with me? Why did Cyborg make me feel this way?

She ignored her thoughts, as usual, and went to reading her book.

Now, it was 7:00 am and the other Titans were up and eating Beast Boy's usual breakfast of Tofu eggs and bacon.

"Aww, BB, can't we ever eat **normal** eggs and **normal** bacon?!?!?" Cyborg exclaimed, as was tradition at the T Tower.

"No way bro! I've **been** those animals! Nuh-uh, no way!" Beast Boy argued.

Raven just kept to herself as the Cyborg and Beast Boy were glaring, while Robin and Starfire were trying to cool them off.

Same old, Same old...Doesn't anything change around here? She thought.

"Well, I'll be in my room.." Raven said quietly. Of course no one heard her, but she didn't mind.

As she got to her room, she began to meditate.

"Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

No matter what she did, she couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about her dream last night, and Cyborg, that morning.

What's going on with me?? Maybe I haven't cleared my mind enough to meditate...I'll try again.

She tried again to meditate and succeeded, but a Titan alert was going off.

Another bad guy to beat up. Joy.

The call seemed to come from the middle of town where they saw a giant, neon green, glowing monster destroying the city.

"Titans, go!" Exclaimed Robin, as usual.

Beast boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and charged right at the monster, while Starfire was shooting star bolts at it.

Something isn't right...this monster is different. She thought...

"Hey! I think that things' radioactive!" Robin exclaimed, "We shouldn't go near it...it's too risky..."

"Too bad, that thing's going down!" Cyborg screamed! "Boo-yah! I got him!" Cyborg exclaimed as he shot his sonic cannon, but it didn't faze it.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven said as she hurled a dumpster at it.

The beast just ate the dumpster and declared, "Do you Titans really think that you can defeat me? If you come near me, you shall surely die!"

"I don't think so," said Cyborg as he launched his cannon at its head.

Before the blast could hit the beast, it grabbed Cyborg and declared, "**I** am almighty! **I** am the greatest!** I** shall be the ruler of this city, and the world!"

"What an ego!" Beast boy said. Everyone else glared at him. "What? I was just trying to..."

"**Not now Beast Boy,**" said Raven, trying to concentrate on moving the huge semi-truck, empty of any people of course.****

"Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The Semi severed the creature's arm that had been holding Cyborg. Then, Cyborg came crashing into the ground.

"Cyborg!" Robin said as he rushed to help him.

"Rae.... Rae...get...him..." Was all Cyborg could say before he passed out.

Raven's eyes grew wide.

H-H-How?...What did he mean 'get him'?

Just then, a giant mass of radioactivity hurled Raven out of the sky.

"Nooo!" Starfire yelled as she rushed to catch her befallen friend. "Are you damaged Raven?"

"No...I have to beat this thing...just **leave me be!**" Raven said in her deep tone.

"**AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!**" Raven literally screamed as she launched a huge ball of black energy at the beast, causing it to implode on itself.

"Whoa," Beast boy said, softly.

Panting, Raven glanced at Cyborg and went back home to her room.

"What's up with her?" Robin asked. Everyone just shrugged, except for Cyborg, now awake, who was just staring at her from where he laid.

Come on Raven! Get a hold of yourself! I nearly lost control back there...But Cyborg....Cyborg needed me... Raven thought as black orbs of her things swirled around her. Suddenly, she realized what she was doing, and said her most comforting words, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Then everything fell from the air and Raven started cleaning up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the other Titans wondered about Raven, an ambulance arrived to take Cyborg to the hospital. The fact that he was really banged up **including** that he had been exposed to a serious amount of radioactivity worried the other Titans even more.

"Are you badly damaged Cyborg?" Starfire asked in her normal innocent way.

"No way, Star. I'll be ok. Just go back home and get some rest," the cybernetic teen said in his reassuring manner.

"No way Cyborg!" Robin exclaimed, "We are **not** leaving you behind. I'm going with you. Starfire, Beast Boy, go home and tell Raven where Cyborg is, ok? I'll be back when I can."

"Sure dude, but.." Beast Boy said, sadly.

"**Now!**"

"Alright Robin. Just let us know how our Cyborg is doing, ok?" Starfire said sadly as well.

"You know I will Star," Robin said reassuringly.

Then the ambulance took Cyborg and Robin away.

Back at Titans Tower, Starfire and Beast Boy hadn't said a word since the ambulance took Cyborg away.

"Where's Cyborg?" Raven asked as she walked into the room.

Neither Starfire nor Beast Boy spoke.

"Goddamnit! Where is he??" Raven asked louder as her rage was growing.

"...Our dear friend Cyborg has been taken to the place of healing.." Starfire said sadly.

"...You mean the hospital?" Raven asked.

"Yeah... Hey, we should all eat something. It's been a long day," Beast boy said softly, "I'll make some tofu waffles...is that ok?"

Both girls nodded. They were both too upset to care what they ate. Then Beast Boy went into the kitchen.

"Raven, are you alright? You left so suddenly..." Starfire asked innocently.

"I'm fine," muttered Raven.

"But you nearly lost control of your powers..."

"**I said I'm fine.**... Just leave me alone..."

"No I will not!" Starfire said sternly, "You are our friend and we want to help you! Why won't you let us help??"

"..."

"Well??"

"It's none of your business... I'm going to my room.." Raven said softly.

"But Raven..."

"I said drop it! Just leave me alone!" Then the dark girl stormed off.

"Whoah, what's up with her?" Beast Boy asked seriously.

"I do not know," replied Starfire, sadly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Raven's room, She mentally kicked herself for getting so upset. _Why am I so upset about Cyborg? Why did I nearly lose control when I fought that radioactive thing?_ She instantly thought of her dream and of that morning with her cybernetic friend. _Why am I thinking about **those** things now??_ She groaned when she heard Beast Boy at her door.

"Raven, are you ok?" asked the green teenager, behind her door.

"Go away."

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"But.."

"NO!"

"You're upset."

"Well, no shit sherlock."

"Robin called."

"So?"

"He said that Cyborg wants to see you."

"..."

"He wants to see all of us...We should go to the hospital."

"...I'm not going."

"WHY NOT?"

"I have my reasons...Just go without me. I'll see you later."

"But.."

"Just go!"

"...fine."

Beast Boy left her door and walked down the hallway. _Why doesn't she want to come and see him? They're friends! Doesn't she care about her friends anymore??_ Beast Boy sighed as he walked out the door with Starfire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's happening to me? Why do I get so upset over Cyborg?? Why?..

Then, Love showed up in her mind. She hated that part of her. It was always too weak. She **hated** to be weak.

"_Hello Raven! Long time no see!"_ said Love, cheerfully.

"What do you want?"

"_Can't you see? You are in love with Cyborg!_"

"..."

"_Don't deny it. You know you are."_

"I'm not denying it...Go away!"

At that moment, she shoved Love back into her subconscious.

For some unknown reason, she looked out her window at the night sky. She checked her clock and it read 12:30 am. She looked out the window again at the stars and remembered...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was spring time and the Titans were at the park, having a picnic. While the boys pigged out on each of their favorite foods, Starfire was slurping away at the mustard and Raven was reading in the shade of a big oak tree. They were all having fun until nightfall when they were getting ready to go home, except for Raven and Cyborg who stayed behind for a few moments.

"Hey Rae," Cyborg said softly.

"What?"

"Have you ever wanted to touch the stars? To fly into them and never return?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, whenever I look at the stars, it reminds me of my life before my accident. I was reaching for the stars! I was a star athlete in track and football...Until that day. I was driving home from football practice when I was hit broadside by a semi. I nearly died until a doctor, Dr. Hadaway, made me into who I am today...What I'm trying to say is, that sometimes I wonder what I might be doing if I wasn't a Titan.."

This had been the first time he had ever said anything about his accident to anyone that Raven knew of.

"Are you saying that you don't want to be a Titan anymore? Go back to your normal life?"

"Nah, that isn't possible anymore. And besides, then I never would have met you."

They both then turned and looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey Cyborg, Raven! Ya coming or what?" Robin yelled cheerfully.

"Yeah, We're coming!" Cyborg yelled as he ran towards them. Then he stopped and turned to Raven.

"Thanks for listening today. I've never told anyone about my accident...I just needed to tell someone..."

"No prob."

Then, Cyborg reached for her and gave her the biggest hug she had ever had in her life.

"Thanks again." He whispered into her ear, and then they went home.

Raven, blushing, then instantly snapped out of it and flew to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, Beast Boy and Starfire were just walking into Cyborg's room.

"Hey big guy, how ya feeling?" Beast Boy said cheerfully.

"I've been better...Where's Rae?"

"She's coming."

"What did you want to see us about Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"Well...I really hate to say this without Raven here, but...the doctors say that the radioactivity damaged some of my circuits...and some of my human tissues. I may not make it long without help. But, none of the doctors here know exactly how I work, so they need the doctor who built me, Dr. Hadaway, to fly in and check me out. BUT, the radioactive... 'thing' damaged the runways at the airport. He can't get here. So, I just wanted to let you know how much I love you guys... You've been my family for these last few years and I'll miss you..."

"No! You must not speak this way! We will get this Doctor Hadaway to help you! We **must** help you!" Starfire screamed before she burst in to hysterical sobs.

"Starfire, it's ok...He's going to be fine..Don't worry.." Robin said, reassuringly, as he held Starfire in his arms.

"Dude, no way...Who's gonna argue with me over my tofu??" Beast boy said.

While all this was happening, Raven had been standing in the doorway with her hood up. Although you couldn't see or hear it, she had a tear coming down her face and she kept whispering, "no..no...no..this can't be..."

Cyborg was the only one to notice. He **always** noticed Raven. He always knew when she was in the room, even if he didn't see her. He loved her so much...Ever since that day....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Cyborg had just finished rebuilding the T-Car after Overload made Cyborg destroy it when Raven whispered, "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Rae. Anything for you! You've helped me so much today...What is it?" Cyborg said as they both went to sit on a bench in the garage.

"Well...you know that song by Evanescence... 'Bring me to Life?'"

"Yeah, of course I do. What about it?"

"It kind of describes....me. The 'Hate' part of me has been influencing me a lot lately...and..."

"And what?"

"I want to ask you...never mind...this is stupid..."

"No it's not! If there's something on your mind, you **know** I'll be here for you. So what is it you want to ask me?"

"Will you...will...you..."

"Will I what?"

"Will you help me? Will you help me defeat my hate?" the dark girl said hopefully while looking up at him with her big violet eyes.

"Rae..."

"I knew it...it was stupid...I'll be in my room," Raven said as she was getting up until Cyborg grabbed her arm and made her look into his eyes.

"It is **not** stupid. I promise you that I will help you. I will **always** be here for you. You know that. I care about you."

"Cy...Cyborg."

Then at that moment Cyborg kissed her with all the passion he had. He could feel all of Raven's fears leaving her as she relaxed and started to kiss him back.

"Rae. Now **you** have to promise **me** something."

"What is it?"

"Will you be here for me? Help **me**?"

"Of course."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Raven turned to leave the doorway, Beast Boy spotted her.

"Hey Raven! You made it!"

"...I heard everything...about Cyborg's condition...."

"Raven, I know this is hard for you..." Robin said softly.

"You don't know anything," Raven snapped, "Since none of **you** will help Cyborg, **I'm** going to get Dr. Hadaway **MYSELF!**" She then ran out of the hospital and flew toward Cyborg's hometown.

"Raven, Wait!" Cyborg yelled, struggling to move.

"Cyborg, just let her go...She knows what she's doing..." Robin said.

"But she could lose control!"

"I trust her. She'll be ok."

"But.."

"Just get some rest. We'll let you know when we hear from her, ok?" the boy wonder said to his injured friend.

"Fine."

I just hope you're alright Rae. I love you so much...And I can't live without you... Cyborg thought as he drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven felt like she had been flying for hours although it had only been half an hour. She forced back her tears and said a few rounds of "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" to calm herself down. _I can't believe that they just stood there and let this happen!..I...can't lose him...Do I really love him that much?...Oh why me??_

After flying for an hour, she was feeling too upset to go on. She thought that if she went another mile, her heart would break open, forcing her to lose control. She, thus, took a moment to meditate and calm down.

A few minutes had passed when she heard a familiar, dark voice.

"Hello Raven."

She whirled around to see that it was Slade, or at least it looked like Slade.

"What do **you** want?"

"I merely wish to speak with you."

"I have no time for that. Just leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You are very dangerous when you are emotional. I know you are worried about that Cyborg friend of yours.."

Raven then hurled a huge ball of black energy at him. It merely tore off the mask of the decoy that had been speaking with her.

"Well done Raven. I am very pleased," the real Slade said on the screen behind the mask.

"Leave me and my friends alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that either, my dear. You see, you are about to die," Then a five showed up on the screen. It was a bomb timer. Raven flew out of there as fast as she could and barely made it.

Curse you Slade. He must have sent that radioactive monster after us. SLADE DID THIS TO CYBORG! Raven then screamed and burst into tears. _H-How? Why? Why me? Why now? _She felt for a moment that she would lose control but she then started to meditate and refocus herself on her journey. _It should only be a few more hours to Cyborg's hometown. I sure hope he's alright. I can't live without him...I love him more than life itself._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Back at the hospital, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin were sitting in the chairs that were in Cyborg's room. None of them spoke. They all knew what was on each other's minds. _What will happen to Cyborg?_ Cyborg was kind of like everyone's big brother that they look up to. He was always there to listen and be your friend, or play a game on Gamestation. He, in a sense, held the group together, but with Cyborg hurt, the whole team was a mess.

It was 3:30 am and Starfire was asleep on a sleeping Robin's shoulder, as natural as could be.

Lucky guy Beast Boy thought _I wish I had a girl to sleep on my shoulder...If only Terra were still here. Oh God do I miss her..._

Then Cyborg stirred and Robin and Starfire were still asleep. Only Beast Boy heard him.

"Hey Bro. How are you feeling?" the green teenager asked his befallen friend. Cyborg wasn't asleep, but he actually was talking in his sleep.

"Rae-...Raven...I...love you....I...can't live without you....Come back..."

Beast Boy was stunned. _I knew they were close, but I didn't realize that they were **that** close. D'oh! I should have seen it before! They are always helping each other in battles, Raven spent practically the whole night with Cyborg when he busted his car, and they are **always** sitting by each other at the dinner table **and** in the T-Car! Of course! How could I have been so blind! Jeez! It seems like everyone is hooking up except for me! _He mentally kicked himself, but then realized the extremity of the situation. _He really does love her. Wow. I wish I had someone to love...I did...but she's gone._ A tear rolled down his cheek. _I need you now buddy. You are my best friend. I sure do hope Raven gets back in time..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was 3:30 am when Raven arrived in Cyborg's hometown. _I wonder if anyone knows where Dr. Hadaway is..._

She asked a stranger in the street, "Hey, umm...do you know where a Dr. Hadaway lives?"

"Dude! You're Raven! Of the Teen Titans!"

"Yes. I am. But can you **please** tell me where Dr. Hadaway lives?"

"Sorry, I don't know a Dr. Hadaway...Hey! Can I have your autograph??"

Raven sighed and said, "Sorry, but I really do have to find Dr. Hadaway...I don't have time for this..."

She then continued down the streets of what seemed to be a nice neighborhood._ So **this** is where Cyborg grew up. It seems nice. Nice little houses with nice little yards. Seem almost...perfect...._

Unexpectedly, by a mere stroke of luck, she saw an old, tattered sign on one of the little houses saying: "Dr. Hadaway, Cybernetic Physician." Raven nearly screamed when she saw the sign! _Oh thank God!_

She knocked on the door and no one answered. The dark girl was just about to leave when a friendly-looking short old man came to the door. He was wearing a green striped corduroy robe with his pajamas underneath. He also had short white hair and coke-bottle glasses.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Are you Dr. Hadaway?"

"Why yes, Why do you ask?"

"My friend needs help."

"Come on in then."

Raven walked into a dreary, dull living room. It was obvious that it wasn't meant for normal use. It looked kind of like a very gray waiting room with a painting of Marilyn Monroe hanging on the wall opposite the television.

"Have a seat dear...Now who is this friend of yours?"

"My friend is Cyborg, of the Teen Titans. My name is Raven by the way. Well, a radioactive monster attacked Cyborg and now his circuits and his human tissues are damaged. However, none of the doctors in Jump City..."

"I know dear. I'm sorry, I don't own a car, and I don't have much money for a bus ticket. I can't get there...So **you** are this Raven I've been hearing about! He tells me about you all the time in his emails to me."

Raven blushed. "He really..?...Back to the point, I'm here to bring you to Jump City. Come with me."

"Really? You'd take me there?"

"Yes. Cyborg is a **dear** friend to me and I couldn't bear to lose him...Although I must warn you, it may be a...bumpy ride."

Dr. Hadaway gathered his things and Raven hooked her arms under his armpits and Raven took off with Dr. Hadaway hanging underneath her.

"This is a very.... unconventional way to travel!" He said as he laughed.

"Well, how else am I supposed to get you to Jump City?"

"...You must really care a lot for Cyborg...To come all this way..."

"Didn't I tell you that?"

"Cyborg is a very nice boy. He probably could have gotten a football scholarship to Notre Dame if he hadn't of gotten hurt...Cyborg told me after the accident that he didn't care if he ever played football again. He just wanted to be alive...and if possible, help people. So I created him with strength and that sonic cannon of his. I see he uses it a lot!"

Raven rolled her eyes as Dr. Hadaway kept gabbing the whole trip. She eventually tuned him out and thought; _Well, at least his gibbering is keeping me awake..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was now 5:00 am when Raven and Dr. Hadaway arrived at Jump City Hospital.

"Come with me! This way!" Raven exclaimed as she led Dr. Hadaway to Cyborg's room.

When they arrived, all of the Titans looked up in awe.

"Raven! You did it! You pulled through!...Not that I was doubting you or anything.." Beast Boy muttered excitedly.

"Now, my dear fellow, let's have a look at you," Dr. Hadaway said, "Could we have a moment alone please?"

All of the Titans had left the room when Raven looked back and saw Cyborg mouthing, "Thank you." Raven blushed and left the room.

Outside was a waiting room, with tacky green carpet and ugly gray chairs. Starfire and Robin, as usual, sat next to each other while Robin put his arm around her. The Tamaranean girl looked so exhausted from a long night of worrying. No one had **ever** seen her so upset before. Yes, she got a little upset when she didn't understand something or if the other Titans unknowingly offended her with not knowing Tamaranean customs, but not like this. Robin was quietly reassuring her that everything was going to be ok now that Dr. Hadaway was here. Beast Boy was oddly quiet. He didn't even try to crack a joke for hours, this made the others worry about him. Raven, however, looked like hell. She had been flying for two and a half hours all the way back from Cyborg's hometown without any breaks, but she wasn't tired. All she could think about was Cyborg. _Will he be ok? Am I too late? Oh how I love him._

"Hey Raven," Raven looked up to see Robin talking to her.

"..."

"You ok?" the boy wonder asked, worried.

"...sure. Never been better."

"C'mon, I know you're upset...Wanna talk about it?"

"..."

"Well?"

"no."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is and get off my back!"

"Ok Raven...I understand. If you ever wanna talk..."

"I know."

"Ok."

Then there was the awkward silence again until Dr. Hadaway came out.

"Hello Titans."

"How's Cyborg?" all of the teens almost simultaneously.

"He'll be just fine. Although I never would have made it if it weren't for Raven here."

Raven blushed.

"Speaking of Raven, Cyborg would like to speak with you...alone," Dr. Hadaway said as he winked at Raven.

Then Raven silently walked into the extremely white room. This room always nauseated her. All of the whiteness of it just made her gag... Until she saw Cyborg. He livened the room up with his brown skin and blue and gray parts.

"Hey Rae."

"Hey."

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing Dr. Hadaway...You may have saved my life."

"...Sure."

"You **have** to have more of an answer than 'sure.'"

"It's just that..." Raven said with her head down, "I couldn't just stand here and let you die...I...can't live without you..."

"Oh Rae."

Raven then threw herself onto his white, metal chest and started to cry.

"Oh Cyborg! I love you so much! I couldn't bear to live without you!"

"Rae, I love you too. You know that. Remember that day in the garage? I promised to help you. To save you...but it turns out that **you** saved **me**. And Rae?"

Raven looked up at him with her teary violet eyes.

"I will **always** love you, and I promise never to let anything happen to you. You got that?"

Raven couldn't speak. She just nodded and put her head back on his chest. Cyborg then put his arms around her and they just sat there for what seemed to be an eternity until the other Titans came in.

"Hey Cyborg, How are ya...oh." Robin said as he walked in with the others.

The dark girl and the cybernetic man were sitting there as natural and as happy as could be. Everyone could see that.

"Way to go Cy!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I was wondering when you two would hook up!" Robin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm..." Raven said, blushing, as she looked up from the arms of the guy she loved, "I guess we're sort of like a...couple now, aren't we?"

"Yeah...We are," Cyborg said right before he kissed her, "I love you Raven."

"I...I love you too Cyborg."

The End!


	2. Whisper

'Ello Duckies!

Heh Heh. Tis I, Raven, here with Chapter 2 of "Save Me." I didn't realize that I would add more chapters in the first one, so I put "THE END" at the end. It certainly is NOT the end! Evil laugh

This chapter is based off of the Evanescence song, "Whisper." I haven't figured out a good chapter name yet, but I will soon! This chapter also has a little piece of a normal day at Titans Tower...It's totally irrelevant to the story, but I put it in anyway. It was fun to write! glee

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whisper" -Evanescence

Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself This truth drives me Into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain) Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die) I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know that there's much more to come Immobilized by my fear And soon to be blinded by tears I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain) Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die) Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices in my ear Death before my eyes Lying next to me, I fear She beckons me, shall I give in Upon my end, shall I begin Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain) Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die) 

Raven was sitting in her room, listening to the Evanescence CD that Cyborg had given her. _I thought you would like it_ He had said that day. Of course, she did. It was the last song on the CD, called "Whisper," that really made her listen to the words.

_...Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself This truth drives me Into madness _

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away...

Raven was shocked! She had been having some inner battles lately, bad ones, and this song was describing exactly how she was feeling.

I can't believe it! How can a song...hit me this hard? As she contemplated this, several things in her room blew up. _Whoah. I guess I should meditate to clear my head..._ she thought...but the words to that song kept coming up.

_...Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain) Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light _

(Never sleep, never die)...

"Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos....Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." she muttered, but still those lyrics kept coming up.

_...I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know that there's much more to come Immobilized by my fear And soon to be blinded by tears _

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away...

"UUGH!" the dark girl exclaimed in frustration. _Why do I keep thinking about that song???_ As she thought this, her statue of the drama masks blew into pieces. _Great. I'm losing control now._ She sighed. _I guess I should clean up...It'll at least keep my mind busy.._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Gamestation, and Cyborg was winning...of course.

"You can't beat me BB! Face it, You're just a loser!" Cyborg said laughing.

"I don't think so!" Beast Boy said mischievously.

After a few minutes, the game was over, and Cyborg had won.

"Hey, Where's Robin and Starfire?" BB asked.

"Robin's probably 'explaining Earth customs' to her!" Cyborg said sarcastically.

"You **know** that's not what they're doing!" Beast Boy said as he laughed at this on going joke. It was so obvious that Robin and Star were hooking up, but they were hiding it so bad that it was obvious. It was the joke of Titans Tower.

"Hey, ya hungry?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah I am! I'll make up some tofu dogs!"

"No way! I want WAFFLES!"

"No way dude! TOFU DOGS!"

As the two teenagers were arguing, Raven walked in and started a pot of tea, without anyone noticing until...

"I SAID I WA..." Cyborg was about to go on while choking Beast Boy when he saw Raven, "Oh! Hi Rae!"

"Umm... Hey...Were you two arguing over food again?"

"Nooo..." they both said in unison, looking guilty.

"How about we just order a pizza?" Raven suggested.

"Sounds great! ONLY IF it's Vegetarian," the green teen exclaimed.

"Aw Nah, not this again!" Cyborg said as they argued some more.

Raven rolled her eyes as she poured her tea.

"What's going on here?" Robin said, inquisitively.

"We want to order a pizza...You know how Cyborg and Beast Boy get," Raven explained.

Robin shook his head and dialed the number to place the order at Pizza Hut. He order a "4 for all" pizza, so everyone would be satisfied.

As all this was taking place, Raven made her way to the couch and started sipping at her tea when Starfire joined her.

"Hello friend Raven! How are you today?" Starfire said enthusiastically.

"Umm...fine. _Soo_ what was Robin explaining to you today, Starfire?" Raven said in between sips.

"He was explaining the 'In-ter-net' to me. It was very fascinating!"

"I'm sure it was."

"Is something wrong Raven?"

"No," the dark girl said whilst she glared at Starfire.

"Oh. Alright."

The doorbell rang, indicating that the pizza was here.

"Oh what a joyous sound! Oooh, wait! Isn't it called a 'door-bell?'"

"Yeah. Let's eat," Raven said as the girls walked to the circular table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After pizza, Raven went back into her room to meditate. _Now that I have a full stomach, maybe I can concentrate._

"Asarath, Metrion Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...." Raven said quietly as she hovered, her cape dragging on the ground.

Yet again, the lyrics to that song came into her mind.

_...Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices in my ear Death before my eyes Lying next to me, I fear She beckons me, shall I give in Upon my end, shall I begin Forsaking all I've fallen for _

I rise to meet the end...

Goddamnit! Why is this song in my head??? Why does this song describe what I'm going through?!?!

While Raven was thinking those thoughts, an orb of her own black energy surrounded her and put her into a trance.

Unggh...Can't...move...Can't think...Cy..Cyborg...help me! She thought inside of the orb.

Just then, Cyborg walked in. (He was the only Titan allowed in Raven's room.)

"RAVEN!" Cyborg yelled as he saw her floating in mid-air inside the orb, "Raven! Wake up! I'm here!...Please Raven!"

As Cyborg's voice came into her ears, she woke up from the trance and fell into his arms.

"Cy...Cyborg...That...that song..." Raven muttered.

"What song?" the cybernetic teen asked while holding the dark girl he loved.

"The last song...on the CD you...gave me...that song..."

Cyborg then put Raven onto her bed and she fell asleep in exhaustion. Then, the half-robot teen went to Raven's CD player, put on her headphones, and put on the last song.

_...Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices in my ear Death before my eyes Lying next to me, I fear She beckons me, shall I give in Upon my end, shall I begin Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain) Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light _

(Never sleep, never die)

So **this** is the song she was talking about...It must have hit her in some way...She needs me now more than ever... He then glanced over to where Raven laid. _I hope you're alright Rae._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

End of Chapter 2!

I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it!

If you're wondering why I picked that song, it's because I was listening to it and it was screaming, "CHAPTER 2 OF 'SAVE ME.'" Heh.

What will happen next? What will happen to Raven??

Stay tuned!


	3. The End

Hello!

Tis I, Raven, here with another chapter of "Save Me!"

There's not a lot to say about it...Just that I hope you enjoy it!

TeenTitansGirl14: -waves Cy and Rae flag- WOOT! CY AND RAE ALL THE WAY!! Heh heh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had been sleeping for two days straight and the others were starting to get worried.

"Is friend Raven alright?" Starfire asked Cyborg.

"I dunno Star. I sure hope so. I think she just dealing with things in her mind," he replied sadly.

"Hey big guy, it's gonna be ok. Raven's tough, she'll pull through," Beast Boy said, trying to encourage his saddened friend.

"Thanks BB, it means a lot...Hey guys, I'm gonna go in there for a while, ok?"

"Sure thing, take as much time as you want," Robin said reassuringly, "We'll be on the obstacle course, ok?"

"I'll meet you out there in a little while, ok?"

Robin nodded as he, Starfire, and Beast Boy went outside to the new obstacle course, and they all knew that Cyborg would not be joining them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg then walked into Raven's room and saw her still sleeping. _She looks so beautiful when she sleeps._ Cyborg thought. _I wonder what she's dreaming about?_ As he pondered this, several of her statues in her room shattered. _She must be having a lot of trouble with her mind..._

"C'mon Rae," he whispered softly, "You can do it. I'm right here next to you. I know you can. Please come back to me...to the Titans...C'mon Rae, I know you can do it."

Raven started to toss and turn and muttered, "f...father...tri...trigon...get away..."

She must be dealing with her father...I know she'll be ok...She has to be...Oh Rae.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Raven's mind, there was an all-out war going on between Raven and her father, Trigon.

"Trigon, get out of my mind before I have to force you to!" Raven screamed at the huge red monster.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, daughter...I will ALWAYS be here inside you...and now is my time to be triumphant over your weak little body!"

Raven then screamed, "Asarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" At those words, she hurled a huge black energy ball at Trigon, but it didn't faze him. The inter-dimensional demon just laughed.

"You fool! Do you _really_ think you can defeat me this time? You're mind is weak with love for that idiot, Cyborg!"

"He is NOT an idiot!"

The demon laughed.

"Stop laughing! Stop it! Just stop!" Raven said as she fell to her knees in tears.

"See? I told you so!" Trigon sneered as he prepared to attack Raven.

Just then, Raven heard Cyborg's soft whispers in her mind.

C'mon Rae....You can do it. I'm right here next to you. I know you can. Please come back to me...to the Titans...C'mon Rae, I know you can do it.

Raven suddenly felt a new wave of strength surge over her. That wave of strength was Cyborg's love for her, his encouragement. He was helping her fight Trigon!

"Don't you **EVER** lecture me on who I should love!" She said as her eyes turned brilliantly white.

"**ASARATH, METRION, _ZINTHOS!_"** Raven screamed as she released a Nova-sized black energy ball at her father.

Trigon screamed in pain and disappeared.

I guess I've defeated him...for now... Raven thought as she slowly opened her eyes to see Cyborg, looking down on her, lovingly.

"See? I knew you could do it," he said softly before kissing her.

"I heard you...I heard your encouragement..." Raven said weakly.

"I knew you would."

"It gave me the strength...to defeat him...my father...for now..." Raven said as she fainted.

Rest. You deserve it. I'll be here when you wake up...I love you Rae. Cyborg thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg then went into the kitchen to make a sandwich when he saw the other Titans come in, all sweaty from the work out.

"I will be 'taking a shower,' I will join you all shortly!" Starfire said, innocently as ever.

The boys nodded and went to sit at the counter with Cyborg.

"So, How's she doing?" Robin asked.

"She woke up for a little bit. She was having a battle with her father. She won, of course. She fell asleep again from exhaustion," Cyborg said, proud that his love had defeated her father.

"That's good to hear," Robin said.

"It is! After a good rest, she'll be back in action!" BB said enthusiastically, "Hey Cy...how about some food for the rest of us, huh?"

"OH! Sorry man, I forgot, I'll make up some sandwiches for me and Robin here, but You, BB, will have to make you're own, cuz I'm NOT touching that tofu of yours." Cyborg said, chuckling.

Beast Boy glared as he started to make his tofu sandwich.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Starfire had finished her shower and had gotten dressed as she walked up to Raven's door.

I wonder if my friend is feeling better...the alien girl thought as she knocked on the door, not expecting an answer, when she heard a soft voice saying, "Come in."

"Raven?" Starfire said softly as she slowly crept into the dark room, "It is me, Starfire. How are you doing?"

"I've been better," the dark girl replied, as sarcastic as ever.

"I am elated to see that you are undamaged!"

"I'm still a little tired, but after a good night's sleep, I'll be fine..."

"Was it your father again?"

"..."

"I see...If you do not wish to talk about it, I will not bother you again..."

"No, it's ok, Star. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Then I will sing the Tamaranean song of strength, all 100 verses!" Starfire said before she took a huge gulp of air, but Raven put her hand up.

"It's ok Star, really. Would you mind if I got some sleep now?"

"Oh no, of course not! Sleep well Raven."

"See ya Starfire."

Then Raven put her head on her pillow and fell asleep as Starfire walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg was nice enough to make Starfire a sandwich too, and it was waiting for her when she came downstairs.

"What took you so long, Star?" Robin asked.

"I was speaking with Raven."

"RAVEN'S AWAKE?!?!?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!" Cyborg said frantically.

"My friend Cyborg, she is asleep, so it is not wise to bother her right now."

"But I promised her that I'd be there when she wakes up..."

"Dude, She'll be fine. Don't worry," BB said, trying to help.

Cyborg sighed and went to play some Gamestation.

"Robin, why is Cyborg so upset over Raven?" Starfire asked her best friend.

"He's just worried about her," Robin said, reassuring his friend.

"Yeah, He just needs some time alone and he'll be fine, ok Star?" Beast Boy added.

Starfire nodded, but she was still worried about her friends, Cyborg and Raven. _Will they be alright?_ She thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Beast Boy, making breakfast, noticed Raven come downstairs and put on a pot of tea.

"Hey, Raven! I'm glad to see you feel better!" The green teen exclaimed.

"um...yeah, I'm fine," the dark girl replied as she went to the couch and sat down with one of her leather bound books.

Raven had always puzzled Beast Boy. He couldn't possibly understand why someone could keep every emotion under control. He himself was very emotional at time while Raven was just cold. She hardly ever smiled, and the only time her eyes showed any warmth at all was when she was with Cyborg. _She puzzles me._ He thought as he shrugged. _That's Raven for ya._

The others slowly filed into the room and they all immediately flocked to Raven's side.

"Hey! You're back!" Robin said excitedly.

"Raven! You are feeling better!" Starfire nearly screamed while bouncing up and down.

Cyborg was silent. He wanted to talk to her alone...To apologize for not being there when she woke up.

"Please!" Raven said as her anger grew, "Leave me alone! I'm fine! I appreciate you all being worried about me, but as you can see, I'm back to normal now!"

Everyone then backed off. They **knew** not to mess with Raven when she got mad.

Cyborg then sat next to her.

"Hey Rae...I'm sorry for not being there when you woke u-"

Raven cut him off with a kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok. Really. Starfire came in and talked to me for a bit. I figured you probably were hungry and fixing some food. Don't worry...." Then she blushed, "I love you."

"I love you too Rae."

Then BB exclaimed, "BREAKFAST IS READY!!!"

At the breakfast table, as usual, Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing again about tofu.

Meanwhile, Raven was thinking to herself. _Cyborg saved me. He helped me defeat Trigon...this time. I can feel him regaining power..._Raven sighed _And I guess you could say that I saved Cyborg by getting Dr. Hadaway for him...I guess we saved each other then, huh? I'm glad that we 'hooked up'. I love him so much._ Raven actually smiled, but no one noticed...Except Cyborg. He **always** noticed Raven...especially her smile. Raven looked up and saw Cyborg smiling back and immediately wiped her smile off her face.

"Raven?? Were you actually....SMILING???" Beast Boy said, mouth gaping wide.

Raven blushed, "No, I wasn't."

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Ok ok, who cares?" Robin said, just in time before Raven lost her temper, "Let's just eat ok?"

Everyone agreed and started to eat.

Cyborg looked at Raven and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Rae."

Raven whispered back, "I love you too Cyborg."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, folks, I think this is the end of "Save Me." If you have any ideas for more chapters, feel free to review! I had fun writing this! (I always have fun writing! Hee hee!)

I hope you enjoyed it, because I sure have!

Stay tuned for more fanfictions of Cy and Rae! (As it SHOULD be! Heh heh)


End file.
